Chemicals such as those used in cleaning have typically been provided in several fashions. First, such chemicals can be provided in concentrations and combinations of ingredients appropriate to end use. The problem with this method of distribution is the large number of separate mixtures which are appropriate for various uses, as well as the large amount of volume and weight required for storing and shipping of these chemicals due to the substantial amount of water which is present in any end use chemical.
One method of solving the volume and weight problem is to provide the chemical in concentrated form, thereby allowing the end user to appropriately dilute the solution as desired. While this approach may seem attractive, such dilution can cause problems in that it is hard to get the appropriate exact dilutions required for various applications, such as cleaning. Solutions which are too concentrated or too dilute may be equally unsuitable.
Chemical processing plants mix cleaning chemicals on a large scale, but the machinery used is quite expensive and complicated. The conventional method for producing relatively large quantities of janitorial cleaning products is to combine and mix the chemical ingredients in a large tank. Manufacturers utilize one or more such large tanks, each tank typically being on the order of 500 gallons or more in volume and requiring a great deal of space. The tanks also require a suitable mechanism for mixing the cleaning chemicals. Once the finished product has been prepared, a suitable filler mechanism must be provided to dispense the mixed cleaning product into containers of suitable size for shipment.
There are several disadvantages inherent in the conventional production method. The process is very labor-intensive, requiring several operators to add the chemicals, control the mixing, fill the containers, etc. The large tanks also require substantial space, which increases the overhead cost of the manufacturing facility.
Another drawback of the conventional production method is that the quality of the final cleaning product may be inconsistent. It is often difficult to get the appropriate exact dilutions required for various applications, such as cleaning. Solutions which are too concentrated or too dilute may be unsuitable. There is substantial potential for operator error, for example, if an improper amount of component chemicals are added or if inadequate mixing occurs. Such errors can result in a poor quality product and can be costly due to waste of the raw materials. If the final cleaning product is chemically analyzed to monitor its quality, a substantial amount of analysis time is required, and skilled personnel must perform this analysis.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with conventional production methods.